


A Husband's Christmas Nightmare

by Miratriarch



Series: Holidays in Konoha [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Sakura Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miratriarch/pseuds/Miratriarch
Summary: Sasuke knew first hand what it's like to anger Sakura the night before Christmas. A mistake he prevents himself from ever doing it again.





	A Husband's Christmas Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SakuraMonth2018, Day24 (The Nightmare before Christmas) & Day25 (Merry Christmas, Sakura)

In the snowy streets of Konoha, a pink-haired woman made her way toward her home after a late day of work. She was a kunoichi of the highest caliber, an admired doctor among all the Five Nations, the inheritor of the Byakugo… and yet here she was, barely being able to drag herself and having her _inner Sakura_ awaken after decades at the sight of her house.

Did she mention that she hated the snow yet? Because she did. Tremendously. Not only did she have to drag her aching feet, but she also needed to use chakra so she wouldn’t slip and break a leg… okay maybe she was overreacting a little, but she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been that much tired.

Heck, for what it’s worth, she could hallucinate her bed, she could picture her pink sheets and the dark blue-colored walls of her bedroom, she could even smell the burning scent of food, she could – _what?_ The burning… scent… of food?

She set aside her tiredness and hurried her steps. Entering inside, she didn’t need any type of ocular powers to see the smoke coming out of her kitchen. Just what kind of a creature would dare to wage a war in _her precious_ house?

Sakura fisted her hands and with horrifying slow and hard footsteps she walked toward the direction of the smoke, only to find her daughter shielded by a purple Susanoo she’d seen in action more times than she could count.

So, Sasuke was here? She hadn’t been expecting him at all, though feeling obviously glad that he was going to spend the Holidays with them. The last time they’d met…  Sakura had fainted… well, if she fainted now, at least that would be because of her stress-filled day. Wait… she questioned herself. That had been years ago. Was she really having memory troubles now? She shook her head mentally. That aside…

Just what in the Five Holy Nations had happened in here?

Oh damn, how Sakura wished she had her hair long, just so she can look terrifying right now, though unbeknownst to her, she actually made both members of her family tremble at the sight of her.

Her kitchen… her poor and wholesome kitchen… she hadn’t gone in _special_ training with her navy blue-haired friend Hinata, just so she can come home to this disaster. Sakura was more than surprised to see that Sarada, who had bloomed into a fine kunoichi, more than capable of taking the Hokage torch, of all people, had messed up… in the kitchen.

With balled fists, Sakura spurt a short “Explain” to the people in front of her. Their throat-swallows that came after were like a soft melody to her ears. She could even taste their fear just like strawberry cakes… and she loved those.

“W-we t-tried to _bake_ , mama.” Her adorable daughter stuttered and it shook the rage inside Sakura’s heart considerably. She wasn’t a monster… at least not to her.

“You tried to bake.” Sakura repeated, giving an emerald glare off to the direction of her handsome husband. “Like what? Pastries from Hell?”

Sasuke coughed. It was at that moment that the opened kitchen windows came onto Sakura’s vision. Great. Just _great_. As if it wasn’t cold enough outside.

“Well…” Sasuke coughed again, “we know that you love strawberry cakes so… and since it’s the night before Christmas –”

“Yes,” Sakura cut him off. “It’s supposed to be the night before Christmas, not the night before Halloween.”

“We’re sorry, Mama,” Sarada said. “Please let Papa sleep in the house.”

Sakura snorted. “I want to see everything like it’d been before. Do it now and I’ll consider it.”

She turned to leave, but not before breathing out a “And you have only an hour.”

She smiled when seeing her husband’s handsome features pale even more.

Entering in her room, Sakura was glad to know that the smoke hadn’t reached her small haven. She undressed as quickly and messily as she could. The moment her head hit the pillows, sleep claimed her in its colorful realm.

Did she really have to dream of strawberry cakes of all things? She knew that she must’ve been frowning even in her sleep. There was too much of wrong-doings for her to maintain her composure.

A chill run through her entire body as she subconsciously felt a hand lace through her back and stop at her middle. Opening her green eyes, she reached for the kunais that were not there, only to remind herself that she was a kunoichi who didn’t need those in a fight. But, she was greeted by her husband’s deep black eyes – well… eye – staring down at her from where he was sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Sorry,” he began. “I came to tell you that the breakfast is ready.”

“B – breakfast?” she stuttered. “This soon?”

Sasuke nodded his head slowly and gave off a small smile. Those were rare. “Yeah, me and Sarada figured it out that your ‘only an hour’ time might as well get extended since you would need your rest. So… we tried baking again.”

Sakura snorted and waved the sleep off her eyelids. Yawning, she took a glance at the man she’d waited for such a long time and smirked. “If you’re thinking that I’ll calm down just because you guys are behaving like rabbits, don’t. I’ll take a shower and then we’ll see what will be of your punishment.” She winked cutely and tugged a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

The hot water washed away all the tiredness she’d had the day before and it helped her start the new day feeling fresh, her strawberry scent now glued to her rosy skin.

Now that she thought of it, today was December 25… aka Christmas… and Sakura hadn’t prepared anything for the two loves of her life. She’d been so busy lately. After Naruto’s rush to have Sarada step in as the new Hokage, at the young age of 21 no less – not that her daughter was not capable – everything seemed to collapse on his stupid head, and by stretches on her shoulders too. She was busy at home, busy at Sarada and Boruto’s newest apartment, busy at the Hospitals… and not even the holidays could do anything to enlighten her mood. Plus, the day before, Sarada had been quite active in telling her point after point how Boruto had gotten himself hurt in his first ever ANBU mission, hence he was now under Hinata’s _close_ watch.

She couldn’t help but give off a cheeky grin, even though it went unseen. Her quiet and soft-spoken friend sure could show her true colors when it came to her son and husband. Her navy blue-haired daughter on the other hand, was the purest sunshine.

She wore her white pants and green blouse before drying every bit of water-drop off her pink hair and heading out. She didn’t care if she was already in the first stages of her forties. She was still looking young and fresh.

The first thing she noticed was that there was no smoke in her kitchen any longer, she could tell, even if Sarada was waiting for her in front of the door, a dazzling look in the young woman’s visage.

“Let me guess, it’s a surprise?” Sakura inquired.

Sarada adjusted her red-rimmed glasses and smirked. “See for yourself, Mama.” She said and opened the door for her to enter. A blush creped in her cheeks as she witnessed the scenery she had in front. The table was already set, with red and white ribbons decorating the chairs around it and three plates were put on the table.

There was one big, lovely brown-shaded, chicken in the middle of the table and Sakura hoped she wasn’t drooling… or her stomach wasn’t growling for that matter.

On her left stood a pink-colored two-floored cake that made Sakura smiled. It was baked. From them… They had been able to do it somehow.

But the table and the food aside, what took her attention the most was her husband, as per usual. He was wearing his usual clothes, but had a Santa hat on his head, with a bright green shawl around his neck. Sakura was sure that if Lee had seen it, he would’ve been pretty enthusiast, much to Sasuke’s chagrin.

Sarada entered in the kitchen as well, dressed in proper Holiday attire. A crimson blouse with white shorts, accompanied with a short white cape and long red and white socks… and also heels. All and all, both she and her dad had managed to look hot and adorable this fine day.

Sarada came close to her – she was standing a few inches taller than Sakura already – and took Sakura’s left hand with her right one and dragged her over to where Sasuke was. She reached out to take his hand with her free one and joined their hands together. “Merry Christmas to you both.” She said with a proud grin.

Sakura was the one who was the most proud in all honesty. Her family might not have been the best you could find, but it was all she needed to feel complete, and she was sure, by the widening of her husband’s eyes that he was feeling proud too. Sasuke gave off a lopsided smile and said, “And here I thought you were going to raise hell upon us. You’ve become soft, Sakura.”

The addressed woman laughed out loud as she took her seat. “Oh, I’m still your worst nightmare, my dear husband. I’m going to prove it.” Laughter filled her house again, accompanied by the cheers of glasses filled the richest champagne that Sarada loved so much. A trait that she got from her father, Sakura could bet.

How long would this happiness last, Sakura didn’t know, but she was sure as hell that she was going to appreciate all the moments they shared together.


End file.
